Refuge
by Resisting the Borg
Summary: When a duo of aliens crash land when trying to escape a villainous pirate, it's Ben to the rescue! Yeah... Really a simplification.
1. Chapter 1

**Refuge is my first Ben 10 fanfic. If you're wondering about what's going on presently, don't worry. All will be explained in due time**

"_We need to get out of here now!" someone shouts._

_ Scared. What's going on? Who are these people?_

_ "Kikla! Run!"_

_ Running. Running. Other is beside. He will protect. Still don't know what's going on. Scared still._

_ "Don't worry, small one. We will escape."_

_ Still running. Noise now. Not understanding. What's going on?_

_ "Kikla. We need to get out of here." Other picks up. Runs faster. Faster._

_ Noise is being left behind. Someone shouts. Can't hear. Concentrate._

_ "That way! They went that way!"_

_ "Spread out! FIND THEM!"_

_ Very scared now. Noise getting louder. Can't understand why._

_ Other is running fastest now. Nothing can reach. Safe._

_ Right._

_ Noise ahead now. Other turns. Goes into small room._

_ "Don't worry. We've escaped."_

_ Puts down. Don't want to be put down. Want to stay in Other's arms. Other presses button. Another noise, quieter. Don't understand._

_ Room moves._

_ Other turns to wall._

_ "Chart course to closest Plumber facility."_

_ New voice._

_ "Course charted. Estimated Arrival Time—"_

_ Very loud noise. Room rocks._

_ "Malfunction. Malfunction."_

_ Other says something. Don't understand him._

_ Very scared. Help. Help. Help. He…_

"—llo! Hello! Earth to Gwen, paging Gwen!" shouted Ben directly into Gwen's face. "You up? Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!"

"Shut. Up." Gwen snapped. She was lying on a couch. What had happened? She tried to remember…

Yes, that was what was happening. A group of aliens had jumped the gun, and attacked a government research facility. She and Kevin had been chasing them. Then one of the would-be robbers pointed a gun at her…

"Gwen!" shouted Kevin. He looked overjoyed. Probably was.

"So what'd they hit me with?" asked Gwen.

"Electro-Magnetic Variation Beam, S-Capacity," Kevin indicated a complicated bit of machinery on the floor. "Usually used to override locks, but works as a pretty mean stun gun. Looks like a… Plumber issue. You okay?"

Gwen nodded. "I had this weird dream… Where are we?"

"My house," Julie said as she walked in. "Apparently, it was closest. You should probably leave soon, because my dad is starting to get really annoyed with the couch being taken up for his football game. So what_ did_ hap—"

There was a roar, and a crashing noise somewhere down the street.

"What was that? A meteorite?" asked Ben.

Gwen shook her head. That dream! It had been…

"No. It's an escape pod. They're in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

The group of teenagers ran out into the street, and examined the gaping hole that the escape pod had left.

"Well, it probably would be an escape pod," Ben announced. "Most meteorites burn up in the atmosphere."

"Right down into the sewers," Gwen agreed. "Since when were we that lucky?"

Kevin began to count off on his fingers. "Well, let's see. The Highbreed invasion… Me getting turned into a freak… Vilgax's many different returns… The garbage monster… Me getting turned into—"

"That was a rhetorical question," Gwen cut him off. Kevin paused.

"What's what-now?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Let's get down there."

Julie nodded. "I'll get Ship."

"Julie, could you just… stay back this time?" Ben asked.

"What?" Julie exclaimed.

"It's just… I get the feeling this isn't something that I'm going to want you mixed up in," Ben explained. "You should probably stay in the house."

Julie sighed, and walked back.

"Okay, let's go," Ben ordered.

"You ever learn to say please?" asked Kevin jokingly. Gwen shoved him into the sewer.

"HEY!" he shouted. Ben and Gwen looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped in.

* * *

"I think we should split up," Ben announced.

They had found the escape pod, as it had actually turned out to be. The inside was wrecked, and debris thrown everywhere. The side had been torn out, and something had walked away—what, there was no telling.

"What?" asked Kevin. "Every time we do that, something bad happens! I could name you a hundred times that—"

"We can search quicker," Ben replied. "You and Gwen go that way, and I'll take the other direction."

"We've got footprints to follow," Gwen pointed out, "And I doubt that you aren't just looking for an excuse to go spend more time with Julie."

"Well I'm _NOT_! I'm serious about this, guys. We need to split up!"

"Not a good ide-a," Kevin emphasized.

"Guys! So help me, I will go _ultimate_ on you!"

"First off, that would be a bad idea. Second—" Gwen looked at Ben. He wasn't going to let up on this.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Come on, Kevin."

Ben watched them walk away. Then he stumbled, and grabbed his head.

"Whoa," he whispered. "What did I just do?"

A small, clinking noise came from inside the ship. Ben shifted one hand over the Ultimatrix, and stepped in as quietly as possible.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Kevin. "You _caved in_ to Ben? _You?_"

"We didn't have time for an argument," Gwen replied. She paused. "He was really… pushing the issue for some reason. I can't understand why."

"He pushes a lot of issues," Kevin argued. "I call to mind the whole thing about the 'supremacy of Mr. Smoothy's?'"

"No. It was like, he was really taking issue with all this. He's usually not like that… Wait."

Kevin balled up his fists, eager for a fight. "What is it?"

"I don't know. There's just someone in here with us. They're hiding for some reason…"

Suddenly, a line of water leapt up. Kevin went flying against the wall.

"Kevin!" shouted Gwen, spinning towards him. Another spray of water, and something knocked her legs out from under her.

"Whoever this is, they're really fast—" began Kevin, before he was slammed into another wall.

Gwen struggled to her feet, and took out her Plumber badge.

"Hey!" She shouted, "You're messing with—"

"You are Plumbers?" a voice asked.

Kevin stood with a groan. "Why is it that every alien we meet speaks English?"

"Don't worry about it," Gwen warned. "Where are—"

"Here."

Suddenly, a creature of roughly human size was standing between them. Green and yellow stripes worked their way up it's body, and it's head was encased in a streamlined, silver helmet. What really caught their attention, though, was the fins. Or rather, the ridiculous sizes and number of them. They covered the creature's back, shoulders, arms, and lower legs.

"I apologize for attacking you," it announced, "I did not know whether or not—"

"Hey guys," Ben called as he ran towards them. His arms were wrapped around something unidentifiable.

"I think I found something."


End file.
